Their Weekend
by esspadass
Summary: "Hei, kau bisa merusaknya, bodoh." Ochako cekikikan, menarik lengan Katsuki dan menyeretnya untuk menjauh dari mesin yang menyala dengan palu yang masih menancap di dalam lubang. [ college au! ] Untuk event Kacchako BombombUravity 10/10/2017


**Boku no Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi**

 **Bakugo Katsuki x Uraraka Ochako**

 **Their Weekend**

 **Friendship, Romance, college au! Probably ooc, typo(s), plothole or no plot /geplak**

 **Untuk event Kacchako BombombUravity 10/10**

 _a/n Saya pinjem film twilight punyanya Stephene Mayer. Anggap aja film twilight baru keluar tahun 2017 atau anggap aja setting waktu ini 2008 /maksa wkwk/ Adegan menstrim la ala anak muda, garing dan gaje. Ini si katsule ooc hkhh_

 _crosspost dari ao3 yang telat di post di ffn karena provider yang gemlung :( harusnya ini buat tanggal 10 oktober kemarin ah sudahlah.._

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfik ini._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Mulut Katsuki tidak berhenti memakan _pop corn_ berukuran jumbo hasil traktiran Ochako. Gadis itu menyebutnya demikian (traktiran) sebagai bentuk terima kasih karena sudah mau menemaninya di akhir pekan, membebaskan gadis itu dari gundah gulana sehabis menerima kenyataan bahwa seorang _senpai_ -gebetan- semasa SMA nya akan menikah muda dengan seorang model cantik kenamaan. Apalah Ochako, mahasiswa semester enam dengan _sneaker_ butut, yang masih sibuk bersikutat menaklukan dua mata kuliah yang tidak kunjung lulus padahal ia sudah dihantui oleh bayang-bayang skripsi. Ia tidak begitu cantik, tidak pintar dan tidak menarik. Begitu gaung Ochako saat ia mabuk hanya karena seteguk bir milik Katsuki pada Jumat malam kemarin.

Katsuki menjulurkan lidah dan keningnya mengerut, menyadari rasa asin aneh yang terkecap oleh indra perasanya. Ada beberapa rasa keju di dalam _pop corn_ yang seharusnya terasa pedas. Ia tatap makanan yang terbuat dari jagung itu dan mendengus. Apanya yang disebut traktiran kalau Katsuki yang membayar tiket mereka dengan harga dua kali lipat dari _pop corn_ ini? Bola mata merah Katsuki melirik mendapati sepasang mata coklat yang sedang terkagum-kagum menatap layar lebar.

Ochako menonton film dengan seksama. Kedua matanya terperangah melihat _scene_ dimana seorang _vampire_ yang Katsuki tidak ketahui namanya itu, men- _kabedon_ seorang manusia biasa bergender perempuan pada sebuah pohon.

Ia mendengarkan bagaimana kata 'wah' terucap berulang kali dari mulut kecil Ochako. Tidak bisa dipercaya kalau perempuan ini terperangah oleh adegan seorang _vampire_ dengan daging tipis berbalut kulit pucat yang akan berkilauan bak dipenuhi taburan bubuk mutiara saat cahaya menerpanya.

 _Konyol sekali, sialan._

Duh. Masih ada waktu sekitar sembilan puluh menit. Katsuki mengetuk-ngetuk sepatunya, melihat papan bertuliskan _exit_. Ia baru saja mengangkat pantatnya dari kursi untuk berdiri dan keluar saat pasang matanya menangkap seorang pria berkumis yang terlihat lebih tua darinya, sedang melirik beberapa kali pada Ochako, mengabaikan seorang perempuan lain dengan dandanan tebal dan norak yang tengah bersandar pada sang pria di seberang sana. Katsuki pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk meninggalkan Ochako sendirian. Ia kembali duduk dan memakan sisa _popcorn_ nya dengan kunyahan kasar.

"Aaaah~"

Ochako meregangkan badannya dan bunyi 'krek' terdengar. Katsuki berjalan mengikuti di belakang dengan satu tangan dimasukan ke dalam celana _baggy_ -nya, dan satu lagi membuang gelas minuman ke dalam tong sampah di dekat pintu keluar.

"Puas?" Katsuki bertanya, menuntut jawaban sambil menatap helaian coklat poni Ochako.

"Bangeeet! Kamu lihat bagaimana Edward sebegitu _over-protective_ nya dia ke Bella?! Terus tatapan obsesi yang Edward kasih saat mereka pertama kali ketemu dan pas dia di kamar Bella..."

Ochako memelankan suaranya,"...berciuman—kyaaaaa!"

"Seleramu memang benar-benar tiarap. Film rongsok tadi pantas diinjak-injak," Katsuki mengabaikan jeritan tertahan Ochako.

"Hei. Aku engga menerima kritikan orang yang hanya tidur selama film diputar yaa,"

"Itulah kenapa filmnya rongsok. Tidak menarik, isinya omong kosong yang membuat orang menguap karena bosan. Dua jamku terbuang sia-sia,"

"Ya makanya kubawa kamu nonton film seperti ini biar bisa belajar romantis. Supaya nanti gadis yang jadi pacarmu engga ngenes banget punya cowok melempem miskin romantisasi, "

"Aku tidak butuh,"

Setelahnya, mereka pergi ke akuarium di Kyushu, menonton penguin dan pertunjukan lumba-lumba dan keluar dengan Ochako yang tertatih-tatih karena tali higheelnya putus. Mereka masuk ke toko sepatu dan Ochako mengeluhkan tentang _high heel_ barunya yang rusak tapi menolak tawaran Katsuki untuk membayar _flatshoes_ yang ia beli. Masih dengan Ochako yang _badmood_ , Katsuki memutuskan untuk pergi ke _game center_ dan mengajaknya untuk duel _air-hickey_ yang dimenangkan oleh Ochako dengan sorak sorai kegirangan.

Katsuki mencoba permainan lain. Ia memukul keras robot tikus yang muncul ke permukaan sampai mesin _game_ bergoyang kencang. Ochako memerhatikan dan tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya sambil menyeka air mata karena palu yang dipegang laki-laki dua puluh tahun itu menyangkut di salah satu lubang.

Katsuki memukul mesin dengan kepalan tangan sambil menggerutu, menyumpah serapah, tidak memedulikan tiga bocah laki-laki SMP yang memandangnya dengan tatapan mengagumi pada kekuatan besar yang dimiliki si kakak jangkung tersebut.

"Hei, kau bisa merusaknya, bodoh."

Ochako cekikikan, menarik lengan Katsuki dan menyeretnya untuk menjauh dari mesin yang menyala dengan palu yang masih menancap di dalam lubang. Langkah mereka berhenti karena petugas _security_ menghadang sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan muka seram.

Ochako tertawa kikuk dan mendorong kepala Katsuki untuk ikut menunduk meminta maaf. Per rusak, palu penyok, tidak ada denda. Dewi fortuna sedang bertengger sejenak di bahu Katsuki rupanya.

Jam lima sore, mereka menyudahi permainan dengan boneka kodok hijau yang berhasil Katsuki dapat dari mesin _crane_. Mereka Kemudian mengunjungi toko kerajinan karena Ochako ingin membeli beberapa benang wol dan kancing.

"Mau mampir ke kedai ramen?"

"Tidak,"

"Ayolaah. Kutraktir minum yaaa,"

Ochako menarik-narik kaos merah Katsuki, membuat leher si empu tercekik dan bagian bahunya terekspos sedikit. Katsuki berhenti.

"Jadi aku yang mentraktir bagian ramennya, begitu? Lepas tanganmu, bodoh,"

"Tidak tidak tidak. Kubayar sendiri kok. Aku lapar. Memangnya kamu enggak?"

Mata besar Ochako berbinar-binar. Katsuki mendecih dan mendengar kata 'yatta' keluar dengan keras dari mulut Ochako. Mereka masuk ke kedai ramen bernama Ichiran dan membeli tiket makan dengan Katsuki yang membayar semua pesanan.

"Kita pulang,"

"EEEHHH?"

"Jangan bilang 'eeeh'. Aku punya kelas pagi—kau juga sama, kepala jamur."

Katsuki menyalakan motor dan melemparkan helm pada Ochako.

"Sebenarnya aku masih ingin jajan,"

"Kau baru saja makan ramen, gendut."

"Hey, aku enggak gendut!"

Katsuki dipukul pelan dan tidak membalas. Ia teringat rancangan meja kayu setengah jadi yang akan dipresentasikannya besok pagi. _Power point_ nya belum ia sentuh sama sekali dan ia sudah terlanjur menyanggupi untuknya mengerjakannya sendiri karena ia memilih pergi dengan gadis yang sedang memeluknya erat di belakang daripada janji kerja kelompoknya bersama Sero dan Eijiro. Ia mengingat-ngingat berapa bungkus lagi persediaan kopi di lemarinya.

"Hei, kita ke _konbini_ dulu ya,"

Sambil menggerutu, Katsuki menepi dan duduk menunggu sedangkan Ochako masuk ke dalam sendirian. Katsuki semi berteriak meminta Ochako untuk membeli dua kaleng kopi hitam. Jam di tangannya menunjukkan setengah sebelas. Lalu lintas jalan masih ramai, ia lihat Ochako keluar dengan beberapa plastik putih di tangannya. Katsuki masih bisa menghirup wangi sampo dari rambut Ochako saat ia menghampiri dan mengajakanya pulang.

"Badan kayak buntelan donat begitu, sok sok-an makan di malam hari,"

"Mulutmu benar-benar perlu disikat ck ck ck. Deku-kun bilang badanku itu proporsional. Seperti Kim Kadarshian. Seksi,"

"Si kutu buku itu katarakan—akh!" Katsuki mengaduh setelah kakinya diinjak Ochako.

Ia merebut kantong plastik yang dipegang Ochako dan menemukan beberapa kaleng sarden, dua pesanan kopinya, sikat gigi, sosis, sekotak telur dan dua kotak susu ukuran besar.

"Kamu mau begadang 'kan? Besok kubuatkan sarapan deh. Nanti kugedor pintu kamarmu dengan keras biar kamu engga masuk telat." ucap Ochako tanpa niat meminta jawaban, menutup kantong kresek dan naik ke atas badan motor.

Katsuki kembali memakai helm. Kakinya masih menahan di atas paping blok dan ia melirik melalui spion, memastikan Ochako sudah duduk dengan benar.

"Aku tidak mengorbankan tugasku demi menemanimu. Ini kulakukan karena aku juga mencari angin segar. Jangan ge-er,"

Ochako tergelak mendengarnya, "Pfft ...Memangnya aku bilang gitu ya?"

Katsuki diam, menarik gas dan sisa perjalanannya ia gunakan untuk mendengarkan celotehan Ochako mengenai betapa miripnya Katsuki dengan dosen berkepala botak yang sering marah-marah dengan air ludah bermuncratan kemana-mana, jika tidak ada mahasiswa yang mengajukan pertanyaan padanya.

Mereka sampai di _apato_ tepat jam sebelas kurang lima belas menit. Setelah mengunci motornya di parkiran, Katsuki berjalan di depan dan Ochako mengikuti di belakang. Ochako menguap lebar tanpa niat untuk menutupinya dengan tangan. Katsuki mendengus melihatnya.

 _Gadis tidak tahu malu._

"Jam setengah tujuh," ucap Katsuki sambil memegang knop pintu.

" _Roger, captain_ ," balas Ochako, memberi isyarat dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol membentuk huruf O.

"Terima kasih untuk seharian ini ya. Tanpamu, aku bisa gila." sambung Ochako, menatap Katsuki dengan mata berbinar-binar, sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya.

"Menjijikan, Uraraka Ochako,"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam apartemen masing-masing. Katsuki membuka sepatu dan menaruhnya di atas rak. Ponsel di sakunya bergetar.

Ochako mengiriminya sticker anak anjing yang sedang menggigit simbol hati berwarna merah. Kepalanya terpusatkan pada balon obrolan yang bertambah.

[Hari ini aku bahagia o^^o muehehe]

Katsuki memainkan sticker tulang yang Ochako tempelkan di ujung ponsel dengan jempolnya.

Tentu saja. Yang bisa membahagiakan Ochako memang cuman dirinya saja.

End

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _a/n [2] Akhirnya satu fik di BNHA dengan pair kacchako tersayang bisa terealisasikan /sujud/ Saya tau ini pasti ooc wkwk maapkeun /wink_

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca._

 _Salam hangat,_

 _Ess._


End file.
